Mudança de Hábito
by Karol Himura
Summary: Naruto e cia já estão com 17 e 18 anos, Sasuke ainda não foi se vingar de Itachi e Hinata é completamente renegada pela família. O que um seqüestro pode fazer com a Vila da Folha? Eu diminui a classificação pq não tem nada comprometedor ainda
1. Capítulo I

**Oie minna-san!**

Essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, então não me apedregem se não sair muita coisa, por favor!

Nessa fic, passaram cinco anos da história, ou seja, eles têm 17 e 18 anos. Sasuke não foi atrás do Itachi eHinata é completamente renegada da família (dramaticidade é fundamental, hehe .). Vão ter algumas surpresas (hehe), um pouco de humor, um pouco de drama, talvez ação e um pouco de romance.

Vamos parar de enrolação, e vamos à fic:

Mas antes que eu me esqueça:

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Nada mais a declarar.

**

* * *

MUDANÇA DE HÁBITO**

CAPÍTULO I

Pelos telhados das casas de Konoha, Sasuke fugia do seu fã-clube que corria desembestado atrás dele. Por que ele não podia ser como o Gaara? Matava todas elas e ficava livre daquela maldita adoração feminina. Mas se matasse pelo menos uma delas com certeza não sobreviveria por mais um dia. Suspirou. Não podia morrer antes de terminar sua vingança. Já tinha dezesseis anos, era só esperar pelo próximo aniversário e então estaria forte o suficiente para matar o desgraçado do irmão e sua igualmente desgraçada gangue.

Perdido nos pensamentos de qual era a melhor maneira de torturar o Itachi, Sasuke não percebeu que alguém vinha pulando e não deu tempo de desviar do borrão arroxeado. Colidiu com alguém e caiu sentado num dos telhados. Levantou-se nervoso para quebrar a cara do maldito que o derrubara, esperava qualquer pessoa menos...

"**Hinata-chan?"**

"**Sasuke-san?"**

Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke tentou ser cavalheiro e lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-a se levantar. Hinata não ficou corada como ele supôs que ela ficaria. Tinha algo nos olhos dela que estavam diferentes, mas o garoto não soube definir o que era.

"**O que faz aqui?"**

Perguntaram juntos de novo. Iam abrir a boca para responder, mas foram interrompidos pela manada de fãs dele. O jovem apontou para as garotas que sumiam em direção ao poente. Um meio sorriso se passou nos lábios da garota.

"**Entendo. Estou indo treinar e preferi vim pelos telhados porque...**

"**... não quer encontrar ninguém para ficar enchendo o saco com perguntas desnecessárias."** – ele terminou a frase por ela. Hinata acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Ficaram um tempo parados, um de frente para o outro, sem saber o que dizer. Não que houvesse algo a ser dito. Não eram amigos, eram apenas conhecidos. Apesar de estarem de frente, olhavam em direções opostas. Sasuke resolveu ir embora. Ele não tinha nada para dizer a Hinata, e certamente ela também não. E ainda precisava achar um lugar para se esconder.

"**Foi um prazer ter te encontrado Hinata-chan, mas eu preciso ir. A gente se vê."**

Ela não respondeu. O garoto deu os ombros, estava se preparando para pular quando ela lhe perguntou:

"**Aonde vai?"**

"**Preciso procurar um lugar para me esconder daquelas doidas."**

"**Se você quiser, pode vir comigo. O lugar em que eu treino é distante o suficiente para elas não te acharem."**

Sasuke ficou em dúvida. Poderia realmente confiar em Hinata? Bem, ela era uma das únicas garotas da vila que não gostava dele. No entanto, ela poderia contar para as amigas que ele estava lá. Não, não. Não parecia ser uma traidora, e também apenas Tenten poderia ser considerada sua amiga. Mas ela podia contar para Tenten e esta contar para Sakura e Ino, as diretoras do fã-clube. Pouco provável. Ouvira Tenten comentar com a Sakura que não via Hinata desde o começo das férias, e que Neji se recusava a contar onde a prima estava. Fitou-a. Ela o olhava nos olhos. Não parecia que tinha a intenção de delatar onde ele estaria.

"**Onde fica?"**

"**Se eu te contar promete que não contará a ninguém?"**

"**Prometo."**

"**Vem comigo."**

A garota recomeçou a pular pelos telhados, seguida de perto por Sasuke. Neji com certeza implicaria em ter levado ele para o lugar em que apenas os dois conheciam. Mas não se importava. Ela, no fundo, era igual ao colega de Naruto. Treinavam para ficar forte. Para se vingar. Não importavam as conseqüências. Ele queria matar o irmão e ela mostrar para a maldita família que era forte.

Já fazia três anos que ela e o primo treinavam escondidos no lugar que estava indo. Conseguira derrotar o gênio dos Hyuuga inúmeras vezes, mas fazia questão de perder quando estava com o time. Fazia questão de parecer tímida. Fazia questão de ver como a família a tratava por pensarem que ela era fraca, mas ria só, ao pensar que podia matá-los de olhos fechados. Apenas o primo sabia disso. Neji sentia-se satisfeito dela confiar nele. Hinata, apesar de não mostrar como realmente era, não fazia mal a ninguém, não queria o mal de ninguém. Ela era uma garota amorosa, que queria o bem dos amigos, mas era vingativa, entendia que esse era o modo dela se vingar dos Hyuuga. Queria mostrar para a família que era forte, mas esperava uma oportunidade. Hinata era enfim, uma ótima estrategista, não mostrava a sua verdadeira força, a sua verdadeira face até o momento exato, calculando friamente as conseqüências.

Sasuke estava estranhando o comportamento da garota. Geralmente ela era tímida e ficava corada só de olharem para ela. Fazia tempo que não a via e não pode deixar de notar como estava mudada. Os longos cabelos escuros caíam sobre os ombros, chegando até o quadril, os olhos brancos estavam inexpressivos.

"_Ela deve estar passando muito tempo com o Neji." _–pensou o Uchiha.

Ela usava uma roupa roxa colada, que realçava as curvas. O rapaz não percebeu que já estavam no limite da cidade, e que quase meteu a cabeça numa árvore antiga e extremamente alta do local. Se Hinata não o tivesse puxado, com certeza estaria vendo estrelas a essa hora.

"**Mais cuidado Sasuke-san, estamos numa área com árvores altas."** – ela disse, com um sorriso doce.

"_Já percebi" _– pensou, mas apenas acenou com a cabeça. Não podia ficar reparando nela (agora), ela o estava ajudando e ficar olhando sem parar não era uma idéia muito inteligente. Hinata parou bruscamente e Sasuke quase colidiu com ela. A garota ativou o Byakugan.

"**Não há ninguém, vamos."** – ela falou, pulando agilmente pelas árvores da floresta nos limites da cidade. Estava difícil até para o ninja acompanhá-la. De onde Hinata adquirida toda aquela habilidade? O garoto estava pensando como faria para voltar outro dia, se não conseguia saber para onde estavam indo. Como se lendo os seus pensamentos, a garota se pronunciou.

"**Para você voltar, siga a trilha de cerejeiras, são as únicas nessa área, então não há como se perder."**

Ele chegou a considerar a possibilidade dela ler pensamentos. Afinal, o primo parecia que conseguia enxergar além dos olhos e se ela lesse pensamentos não seria tão estranho. Sasuke sempre achou os Hyuuga uma família esquisita mesmo.

Depois de mais ou menos meia-hora, chegaram numa clareira que deixou o Uchiha de boca aberta. Era simplesmente lindo. O lugar tinha um lago, e final do Outono deixava a vegetação dourada, cerejeiras circundavam o local, em que as folhas caídas davam um ar nostálgico. Belo, simplesmente belo.

Hinata desceu da árvore em que estavam. Tirou a blusa larga e curta que estava, ficando apenas com uma regata, extremamente colada, que cobria apenas o busto e parte do tórax, deixando a barriga de fora. Jogou a blusa no pé da árvore e foi para o meio da clareira, onde começou o treinamento. Sasuke apenas a olhava.

Com uma graça incomum, a garota parecia dançar. Os cabelos voavam para todos os lados, ora cobrindo os olhos, ora jogados para trás. O rosto, já molhado e vermelho pelo treino pesado parecia realçar a beleza da jovem. O garoto nem se lembrava quando fora a última vez que a vira. Há uns dois anos? É, mais ou menos isso. Agora, os dois com dezesseis anos, com os hormônios à flor da pele, sozinhos e no meio do mato... Isso daria idéias muy interessantes...Se aquilo era alguma tentativa de sedução, estava dando certo.

Sasuke desceu da árvore. Ficar babando de cima dela não era muito apropriado. Bem, não era apropriado babar por uma garota. Pensando bem, tinham algumas exceções... Hinata bem que poderia ser uma delas. Ele se encostou a uma árvore mais perto de onde ela estava, observando-a melhor. Pelo menos não estava percebendo que ele quase a devorava com os olhos. Ela parou e virou-se na direção de onde vieram. O garoto não percebeu isso, estava ocupado demais tentando memorizar cada curva do corpo bem torneado dela.

"**Desculpe o atraso Hinata-chan, estava tentando me livrar da Ayame e ... O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?"** – perguntou Neji que acabara de chegar, apontando para Sasuke que não tirava os olhos cor de ônix de Hinata. Com a gritaria, Sasuke acordou e olhou para o Hyuuga, que tinha os olhos brancos brilhando de uma fúria assassina. Se você fosse uma pessoa sensata, sairia correndo, não era bom para sua integridade física deixar um Hyuuga furioso, mas Sasuke não era nem um pouco sensato. O Uchiha deu um meio sorriso, debochando da cara de Neji. Desde quando ele se desculpava? Depois da Hinata com o olhar frio o que mais faltava: Gaara apaixonado e Naruto sem o comportamento hiperativo?

**"Está tudo bem Neji-niisan, eu já falei com ele e tenho certeza que não vai contar para ninguém sobre esse lugar. Eu confio no Sasuke-san."** -- Hinata falava num tom de voz que convenceria até o Kakashi-sensei a chegar no horário.

**"Então ta Hinata-chan"** -- Neji falou e se aproximou de dela. A garota sorriu-lhe e pôs uma das mãos sobre o peito do rapaz. O Hyuuga tomou a mão dela com a sua e puxou-a mais para perto. Sasuke estava olhando demais para ela. Depois acrescentou -- **"Esteja avisado, Uchiha, nenhuma palavra, a ninguém."**

Os primos treinaram mais um pouco e quando o Sol começou a se pôr, eles resolveram ir embora. Sasuke os acompanhou, não teria graça ficar no meio do mato, sozinho. Ele ia mais atrás, enquanto os dois iam um pouco mais a frente. Neji várias vezes lançou-lhe olhares que mataria qualquer um de medo, mas o Uchiha respondia com sorrisos inocentes. Num dado momento, o Hyuuga estancou, retirou o casaco que usava e pôs sobre os ombros da prima, sob o pretexto de estar ventando. Mas o casaco ficou um pouco grande, quase batia nos joelhos dela. Sasuke não gostou muito, mas não falou nada. Não tinha medo dos Hyuuga, mas não era bom ter a família mais poderosa (e, diga-se de passagem, temida) de Konoha querendo sua cabeça a prêmio.

Hinata chamou-o e ele se aproximou ficando ao lado dela, sobre olhares nada encorajadores do primo. Sasuke olhava para um lado imaginando (de novo) qual seria a melhor maneira de torturar o irmão, Neji olhava para o outro lado imaginando qual seria a melhor maneira de torturar coletivamente o Sasuke, a Ayame e o Setsu, Hinata olhava distraidamente para o chão, imaginando o que faria para o jantar, pensou seriamente em Ayame assada ao molho de Setsu. Os três estavam nesses pensamentos não-violentos, quando algo tromba (de novo) bruscamente em Hinata. Depois que a nuvem de poeira abaixou, o Hyuuga e o Uchiha puderam ver que era Naruto que estava em cima da garota, numa posição que deixaria até o Kakashi-sensei, um dos caras mais pervertidos que Konoha já conheceu, corado.

* * *

E então? Gostaram? Não querem fazer uma autora feliz? Não querem me mandar uma review? A autora agradece! 


	2. Capítulo II

**OIE MINNA-SAN!**

Mais um capítulo! Estou tão contente!

**Disclaimer:** Ainda não consegui roubar Naruto... Mas a esperança é a última que morre! Enquanto o fogo da juventude queimar, eu tentarei (lágrimas nos olhos)

Legal, povo, foi mal, mas a baka aki postou o capítulo sem nada, simplesmente cru e nú (não pensem besteiras) e eu tive repostá-lo. Sim, podem fazer churrasquinho de Karol que eu deixo, meu caso está ficando crítico (corram! se escodam! as personalidades estão me controlando!) ok, já passou.

Vamos à fic (finalmente):

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, não é um todo mundoXHinata, por mais que pareça. Vão acontecer uma reviravoltas e eu sei que vocês vão querer por a idéia de churrasquinho de Karol em prática, e a maioria dos casais vão ser improvávei, então já estou avisando para vocês poderem começar a mandar ameaças de morte...

**

* * *

**

**MUDANÇA DE HÁBITO**

CAPÍTULO II

Naruto olhava fixamente para a Hyuuga, que estava extremamente corada, afinal, o rosto do rapaz estava a centímetros do seu. Ele tinha as mãos apoiadas no chão e uma perna entre as dela, o resto do corpo estava inteiro em cima do dela. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela acelerada sob si, o cabelo espalhado pelo chão. Percebia todos os detalhes dela, mas não percebeu dois detalhes extremamente explosivos ao lado deles. Neji tinha duas veias saltando na testa e Sasuke se perguntava se matava a raposa de nove caudas antes ou depois de matar o Itachi. Naruto acordou quando a garota murmurou:

**"Naruto-kun, você poderia sair de cima de mim? Se quiser podemos conversar, você parece estar triste."** -- ela disse suavemente. Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e saiu de cima dela, levantando-a junto.

O Hyuuga já tinha três veias saltadas e Sasuke estava escolhendo mentalmente a melhor arma para escalpelar a raposa loira. O primo de Hinata soltou a mão de Naruto que envolvia o corpo dela bruscamente. Ela estava fazendo sucesso demais para apenas um dia.

**"Mais cuidado na hora de andar, Naruto!"** -- Sasuke disse, enquanto puxava Hinata para perto de si. Ação que deixou o Hyuuga nervoso a ponto de matar os dois (Naruto e Sasuke) num só golpe. Contou até dez e abraçou a prima por trás, envolvendo-a com as duas mãos. O Uchiha lançou um olhar perigosamente estreito a Neji.

**"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, vocês não querem jantar com a gente lá em casa?"** -- Hinata não sabia o que fazer, mas precisava acalmar os ânimos, eles pareciam a ponto de se matar. A única coisa de que se lembrou era o jantar (que servira Ayame assada ao molho de Setsu), mas se arrependeu. O referido jantar estaria lá e com certeza seria um desastre. Mas, pensando bem, era melhor um jantar catastrófico que três pessoas se matarem. Neji ordenou, com o olhar que os dois rejeitassem o convite. Agora, a questão não era o ciúme que sentia da prima, era outra, bem mais delicada. Sasuke olhou para Hinata e depois para Neji. Não perderia a chance de atazanar a vida do Hyuuga. Naruto olhou para Neji e depois para Hinata. Apesar do Hyuuga estar implorando que não, ele aceitaria pela garota. Sasuke e Naruto se olharam. A relação deles havia melhorado significativamente nesses quatro anos. Eram, sim, melhores amigos e estavam estudando a possibilidade de comprarem um apartamento, para contenção de despesas. Um confiava no outro e Naruto estava cotado para ajudar Sasuke na sua vingança contra o irmão.

**"Nós vamos."** -- Naruto disse.

Hinata respirou aliviada. Não podia deixar de estar preocupada com o que faria com os dois primos irritantes, mas daria um jeito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Na mansão dos Hyuuga:**_

Os quatros jovens entraram e foram para a cozinha. Naruto e Sasuke estranharam o fato de ninguém cumprimentar Hinata, mas ignoraram. Ela fez um gostoso ramen, em homenagem ao Naruto. Ele parecia estar triste e nem isso tinha melhorado o ânimo dele. Sasuke também gostava de ramen e Neji não parecia estar prestando atenção à comida. Ela estava servindo a sobremesa (uns biscoitos que ela tinha feito), quando duas pessoas entram na cozinha. Uma era uma garota um pouco mais alta que Hinata, com os característicos olhos brancos dos Hyuuga e cabelos azuis, até os ombros, era bonita, mas a roupa curta que usava a deixava vulgar. A outra pessoa era um garoto alto com os olhos brancos e cabelos pretos, com uma franja, também era bonito, e aparentava ser mais forte que o Neji. A garota observou os estranhos demoradamente. O moreno era mais bonito, mas o loiro parecia muito mais interessante. O garoto apenas olhava para Hinata.

**"Vamos para o meu quarto Hinata-chan. Sasuke, Naruto, venham."** -- Neji praticamente ordenou, enquanto pegava o pote de biscoitos e a mão de Hinata. Sasuke não estava a fim de obedecer ao Hyuuga, mas um olhar de Naruto lhe fez mudar de idéia. Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo e eles iam descobrir.

O outro Hyuuga se posicionou na frente de Neji, impedindo a passagem.

**"Não vai me cumprimentar, Hina-chan?"** -- ele perguntou, fazendo o primo quase matá-lo com o olhar. Se assassinatos com olhares pudessem ser feitos, nenhum Hyuuga, Uchiha ou Uzumaki estaria vivo a essas horas.

**"Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim, Setsu."** -- a voz de Hinata soou fria, e o seu olhar também era. Naruto e Sasuke estranharam aquilo. A garota geralmente era carinhosa.

**"Não vai nos apresentar seus amigos, Hinata-chan?"** -- a outra garota perguntou, olhando diretamente para o loiro. A raposa ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça. Hinata se soltou do primo e segurou a mão dele, deixando os outros rapazes com veias saltando. O garoto ficou mais vermelho e olhou confuso para Hinata. Desde quando ela era assim? Ela puxou-o para fora da cozinha com uma mão e com a outra agarrou a do Sasuke no caminho. Parou atrás de Neji, que acenou com a cabeça. Eles subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto dele, com o Hyuuga carregando o pote e Hinata arrastando Sasuke e Naruto pela mão. Os outros dois vinham um pouco atrás.

Na porta do quarto, o gênio deixou a prima passar e os dois rapazes e barrou a passagem dos outros dois.

**"Vocês sabem que não são bem-vindos."**

**"Mas Neji-kun..."** -- a garota reclamou. Neji lançou-lhe um olhar enojado.

**"Não vou deixá-la só com vocês aí dentro."** -- Setsu falou, impetuoso. Neji se aproximou um pouco mais dele, levantando o olhar para o rapaz que era mais alto, com o olhar mais assassino que já tinha lançado naquele dia e um sorriso extremamente maldoso nos lábios.

**"E vai fazer o que? Enfrentar a mim?"** -- sussurrou. O outro recuou um pouco, mas manteve sua posição.

**"Se for preciso, sim."** -- ele disse com a voz meio trêmula.

**"Acho melhor não."** -- Sasuke tinha se metido na conversa -- **"Não sei se você sabe, mas Neji é o gênio dos Hyuuga, eu sou conhecido como 'O vingador dos Uchiha', e ele..."** -- disse apontando para Naruto, que estava atrás de si e na frente de Hinata, de braços cruzados -- **"... tem um demônio raposa de nove caudas no corpo ."** -- terminou a frase, com um sorriso nos lábios -- **"E se quiser enfrentar nosso amigo, pode ter certeza que terá que nos enfrentar também. E Neji não aprendeu sozinho os segredos dos Hyuuga à toa, eu não vou matar meu irmão, que assassinou toda a minha família à toa e Naruto não sabe controlar o demônio à toa."** -- Setsu recuou um pouco mais, abismado. Com amigos daquele nível, não era à toa que o parente era tão anti-social.

**"Se for preciso enfrentá-los para proteger Hinata, pode ter certeza que o farei!**" -- disse, tentando parecer impassível. Hinata girou os olhos e passou na frente de todos eles, ficando de frente para o parente.

**"E quiser me proteger, terá que arranjar um perigo para mim. Se quiser me tirar daqui, primeiro derrote eles e depois a m...**" -- cortou a frase no meio, eles não sabiam que ela era forte, não podia deixá-los ficar sabendo -- **"Primeiro derrote eles. E mais uma coisa: estou muito mais segura com eles do que com você."** -- disse, empurrando-o e batendo a porta em seguida.

Ayame bateu na porta impacientemente. Neji abriu-a com violência.

**"O que você quer?"**

**"Neji-kun, você não vai me deixar entrar?"** -- ela perguntou, indignada.

**"Hum... NÃO!"** -- ele respondeu, batendo a porta na cara dela.

Ela bateu de novo.

**"NÃO!"** -- o Hyuuga gritou de novo. Ia fechar a porta, mas ela empurrou-a com força.

**"ENTÃO POR QUE ESSAZINHA ESTÁ AÍ DENTRO?"** -- Ayame gritou e o rapaz parou de forçar a porta. Ficou parado, contando até dez para não voar para cima dela.

**"O quarto é meu. Eu não gosto de você, então você não vai entrar."** -- ele respondeu, calmamente. Trancou a porta, jogando a chave em cima da escrivaninha. Naruto e Sasuke estavam parados no meio do quarto e Hinata olhava para algum ponto bastante interessante em cima da cama.

A Hyuuga que ficara para fora batia insistentemente na porta. O dono do quarto estava a ponto de abrir a porta sem usar a chave para quebrar a cara da garota, mas sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

**"Deixe-a, Neji-niisan, não vale a pena."** -- e virou-se para os outros -- **"Não agüento ficar mais dois minutos aqui dentro, vamos sair?"** -- ela perguntou sorridente.

**"Como vamos sair se ela está a ponto de arrebentar a porta?"** -- Naruto perguntou, apontando para a porta que estava quase sendo arrombada.

**"Somos ninjas ou o que?"** -- Hinata perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso o rosto. A face do Uzumaki se iluminou.

Neji concordou com a cabeça e Sasuke não se manifestou, o que indicava que aceitou.

Naruto destrancou a porta e pôs a cabeça para fora.

**"Eu e o Sasuke vamos dormir aqui hoje, _junto_ com Hinata-chan e Neji. Por favor, não queremos ser incomodados, se me dão licença."** -- o loiro disse, sufocando uma risada ao ver a cara de espanto de Ayame e de Setsu.

Trancou a porta e depositou a chave sobre a escrivaninha.

**_"Queria ver a cara deles."_** -- Hinata sussurrou, com um sorriso.

Foram para a varanda, de onde saíram sem muitas dificuldades. Já era noite e ventava um pouco. Hinata ainda vestia o casaco do primo, deixando-a protegida do frio.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Mikage-sama:** Obrigada por ler a fic, e melhor ainda adorar! (Karol se sentindo), mas não é NarutoXHinata e nem NejiXHinata, SasukeXHinata? Talvez... Mas eu também prefiro NarutoXHinata... To pensando em outra fic com os dois...Ah, e eu te adicionei no msn, meu e-mail é karolshady hotmail .com. Obrigada novamente por ler e ainda mais por comentar ! (OBS: eu adoro a sua fic Amor proibido, simplesmente maravilhosa!) Kissus

**Kunoichi-chan: **Obrigada por ler a fic! Realmente espero melhorar! Valeu por mandar a review! Kissus

**Mayara..: **Eu também adoro HinataXSasuke e HinataXNaruto (apesar de preferir o kitsune), mas não vai ser assim não... Espero atualizar sempre para não te deixar esperando! Obrigada pela review! Kissus!

**Ed-chan:** Eu também acho que a Hinata é a melhor! HINATA 4 EVER! Tá bom, tá bom, sem tanta empolgação... Eu tb já devo ter lido todas fics com a Hinata nesse site... Obrigada pela review! Kissus

**Mikinha:** Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero não tê-la feito esperar! Obrigada pela review! Kissus!

**Gio-chan: **A fic tem continuação sim ( e acho até que vai ficar meio grande), mas é que eu sempre esqueço de por continua em baixo... Obrigada por ler e pela review! Ah, e seu blog é muito show! Eu também sofro de múltiplas personalidades, mas desisti de nomeá-las quando vi que era muitas... Kissus

Gente, to muito feliz pelas reviews! Queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo! Vocês não sabem como isso faz bem!


	3. Capítulo III

OIE!

Desculpem pela demora... o capítulo tava fazendo aniversário no meu computador, a fic já tava escrita até o 8º, mas por falta de tempo, alguns probleminhas e etc não deu para postar. Desculpe! Coloquei mais um personagem que eu gosto muito na história! Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

**MUDANÇA DE HÁBITO**

CAPÍTULO III

Os quatros se dirigiram à casa de Naruto, era mais tranqüila que a casa de Sasuke, pelo menos não corriam o risco de serem surpreendidos por um monte de fãs. A casa, na opinião da garota, conseguia ser mais bagunçada que o quarto de Neji. Naruto guiou-os entre as coisas jogadas no chão até o sofá, de onde tirou um bolo de roupa limpa, jogando-as no piso, para o desespero da Hyuuga, que se perguntava se todos os garotos eram bagunceiros. Mas, Sasuke parecia organizado.

**"Arrumou a casa Naruto?"** -- perguntou o Uchiha.

**"Que bom que você percebeu!"** -- o loiro estava realmente feliz por alguém ter notado que ele colocara as coisas no lugar.

**"É, não tem mais um meia no lustre."** -- Naruto fez uma carranca -- **"Parabéns, ela está mais arrumada que a minha casa."**

Ledo engano, pensou Hinata, todos os homens são iguais. Eles sentaram-se. Neji e a prima no saofá de dois lugares e Naruto e Sasuke no de três, de frente para eles.

Afinal de contas, o que os dois Hyuuga estavam fazendo na sua casa? Naruto simplesmente não conseguia entender. Fazia um bom tempo que não os via, e de repente, esbarra em Hinata, é convidado para jantar, inventa uma desculpa esfarrapada, saem pela a janela e vão parar na sua sala. Realmente estranho. E o pior, o que Sasuke estava fazendo com eles. Pelo que sabia, o colega não gostava muito dos Hyuuga (de quem ele gostava, afinal?). E por onde andara a garota? Não a via a muito tempo. Uns seis meses mais ou menos. Nunca saía com os amigos, quando era vista, era com o primo e à noite, voltando para a mansão. Outra coisa, ela não estava tão tímida. A Hinata de antigamente seria simplesmente incapaz de olhar para ele sem corar, quanto mais arrastar a ele e Sasuke por metade da cidade.

O rapaz lançou um olhar à jovem. É, ela parecia diferente. Passar tanto tempo com Neji fez bem para ela. Pensando bem, por que ele não desgrudava dela? Eles tinham um caso? Tá certo que ela é bonita, com os cabelos azuis escuros compridos, que chegavam a tocar o assento, os olhos perolados brilhantes, o corpo evidente pela roupa colada ( a única coisa que estava atrapalhando a visão era o casaco gigante que ela vestia), a boca rosada, a...

**"Pára de babar Naruto."** -- Naruto contou até dez para não quebrar a cara de Sasuke. Ele lançou um olhar mortal para o amigo que tentava abafar uma risada, sem muito resultado, atraindo a atenção de Neji. Hinata ainda observava um ponto interessante no chão. Ela precisava arranjar um jeito de ficar sozinha com Naruto, ele estava estranho, parecia triste. Sentia o olhar dele sobre si, o olhar mortal do primo sobre a raposa e olhar divertido do Uchiha ante a situação.

Naruto a observava, reparando em cada detalhe, tentando assimilar cada parte, não querendo perder nada que passou despercebido até Sasuke lhe interromper os pensamentos com um comentário idiota.

**"Quer um guardanapo?"** -- Sasuke e seus comentários. Dessa vez contava até cem para não dar um soco na cara do outro. Mas ele estava olhando tão descaradamente para a garota? Lançou um olhar a Neji pelo canto dos olhos. Com certeza deveria estar, caso contrário ele não estaria lhe mandando um olhar do tipo "Perigo: Risco de Morte para Raposas sem Cérebro". Estava se saindo um péssimo anfitrião, fazia aproximadamente meia hora que estavam ali sem fazer ou falar absolutamente nada (salvo os comentários nada sarcásticos de Sasuke).

**"Então..."** -- o loiro começou.

**"Então!"** -- Neji e seus olhares amáveis.

**"Então?"** -- o Uchiha parecia se divertir com a batalhe de olhares dos outros dois rapazes.

**"Então."** -- Hinata acordara e levantava a cabeça, pondo um fim à batalha, para a tristeza de Sasuke -- **"Naruto-kun, poderia me dar um copo de água?"**

**"Claro Hinata-chan, vou buscar."** -- ele se levantou.

**"Eu vou com você."** -- ela disse sorrindo e se levantando, o outro acenou coma cabeça.

Hinata seguiu o loiro até a cozinha, e Neji seguia os dois. Passando pelo sofá que Sasuke estava, o Hyuuga sentiu a mão do outro no seu pulso. Odiava ser tocado (por homens) e voltou com um soco preparado, mas parou ao ver a expressão séria dele.

**"Deixe-os sozinhos. Naruto não está bem e precisa conversar."**

**"Você não é amigo dele? Porque não conversa com ele?"**

**"Ele confia em Hinata-chan."**

**"Eu não confio nele!"**

**"Naruto pode ser idiota, mas é confiável!"**

**"Eu não acho!"**

**"Você nem o conhece!"**

Neji bufava. Não estava nem um pouco feliz em deixar a raposa burra com a prima, mas Sasuke não confiaria em Naruto se ele não fosse uma pessoa íntegra. Voltou a sentar-se no sofá, esperando os dois voltarem.

_Na cozinha:_

**"Naruto-kun, o que houve?"** -- a garota começou, calmamente.

**"Uhm? Ah, nada não Hinata-chan."**

**"Não parece. Você está triste. Foi alguma coisa com a Sakura-san?"**

Ele a olhou abismado. Como ela descobrira?

**"É...quer dizer...Não! Não foi nada Hinata-chan."**

**"Pode contar para mim, Naruto-kun. Eu sou sua amiga."**

**"Você não vai desistir, não é?"** -- ele perguntou, sorrindo tristemente e ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça -- **"É, é a Sakura sim. Eu falei com ela hoje sobre...sobre uns assuntos...e não deu muito certo."**

**"Entendo. E porque ela te deu o fora?"** -- o garoto conteve uma expressão de surpresa.

**"Ela ainda gosta do Sasuke."** -- disse, suspirando.

**"Mas isso você já sabia, não sabia?"**

**"Sim, mas eu tinha esperança de que ela o tivesse esquecido e ela gritou comigo também. Não do jeito de sempre, ela parecia muito magoada, muito brava, muito ofendida, eu não sei definir. Ela disse que eu não era digno de ser amigo do Sasuke, que o estava traindo, dando em cima da futura namorada dele."** -- ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e as mãos num gesto de "não faz sentido" -- **"Eu até entendo que ela não goste de mim, mas não precisa me chamar de canalha."** -- terminou, com um tom de voz deprimido.

Hinata ir abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa para o loiro, mas a campainha tocou. Naruto levantou-se, visivelmente abatido, e foi atender a porta. Ao passar pelos presentes na sala, que falavam alguma coisa sobre o caso de Kakashi-sensei com Kurenai-sensei (N/A: é, os homens também fofocam) Sasuke notou o comportamento extremamente melancólico do amigo.

_"Naruto não está como sempre, hiperativo. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa grave."_ -- pensou.

A raposa quase teve um enfarte quando abriu a porta. Se não estivesse tão para baixo, com certeza teria demonstrado a surpresa.

**"Gaara?"** -- conseguiu murmurar. Os outros três tiveram a mesma reação.

**"Hinata-san está aí?"** -- ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para ela, que estava atrás de Naruto. Neji se levantou. Outro? Se ele viesse com gracinhas para cima de Hinata ele não se importaria se Gaara era ou não um demônio, ia cuidar dele com as próprias mãos.

Naruto olhou para ele, depois para ela, para Neji e finalmente para Sasuke, com um olhar de 'não estou entendendo nada'. O moreno retribuiu, nenhum dos dois estava entendendo.

**"Ela está sim, você quer entrar?"** -- ele perguntou, abrindo passagem na porta.

**"Não, apenas quero falar com ela."** -- disse, olhando-a diretamente -- **"Em particular."** -- acrescentou, olhando para Neji.

**"Es..está bem. Neji-niisan, já volto."** -- ela disse, um pouco trêmula, pega de surpresa por ser a razão dele estar na casa de Naruto. Não era todo dia que o demônio da areia te procurava à noite na casa de um amigo que não via a seis meses para conversar, e em particular.

Hinata estava tirando o casaco do primo e o entregando, mas este recusou e a fez vesti-lo novamente, abotoando-o até o pescoço. Ela seguiu Gaara para fora do apartamento. Neji estava vermelho de raiva, e Sasuke e Naruto saíram de perto dele, não que tivessem medo, mas não é interessante ser o alvo de raiva do gênio. O Uchiha tomou coragem e resolveu tentar amansar a fera. Gaara com certeza não iria arrancar nenhum pedaço de Hinata, apesar de ser estranho ele conversar, mais ainda procurar alguém para conversar, e pior: ir à casa de alguém para procurar outra pessoa para conversar. Ele se aproximou de Neji, que soltava fogo pelas ventas e adicionava mentalmente o ruivo à lista de quem iria torturar.

**"Neji, por que todo esse ciúme para com a Hinata-chan?"** -- ele perguntou de supetão. O Hyuuga olhou para ele. Não sabia a resposta, mas não se daria por vencido.

**"Eu não estou com ciúmes dela."** -- disse, estreitando os olhos.

**"Nâo? Então por que você quase nos mata com seus olhares?"**

**"Porque eu não posso fazer isso com as minhas próprias mãos."** -- respondeu entredentes.

**"Não se faça de bobo. Por que você sente tanto ciúmes dela? Por que eu ou o Naruto não podemos olhar para ela sem que você quase nos mate? Aonde ela esteve nos últimos anos, que quase ninguém a via, com exceção de você ou do time? Do que você tanto a protege, Hyuuga? "**

Neji não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar. Sasuke deu um sorriso confiante, conseguira calar Neji, mas o sorriso morreu quando ele voltou a olhar para o Uchiha, com os olhos cheios de raiva, frustração e ...preocupação?

**"Se ela te mostrou onde treinamos, acho que ela confia em você. Eu vou te falar o porquê de eu cuidar tanto dela."** -- ele disse e sentou-se. Olhou para os dois e continuou: -- **"O Naruto deve saber que Hinata sempre sofreu com a família, eles sempre a trataram muito mal. Eu também já a odiei, mas superei isso. Eles não. E isso piorou quando as antas do Setsu e da Ayame vieram para cá, a uns três anos."** -- ele olhou para Sasuke -- **"Por isso a protejo. A protejo de idiotas como você, que não vêem que ela sofre, por menos que demonstre. Esses anos eu a tenho treinado, por isso que vocês quase nunca a vêem. Ela acorda treinando e dorme treinando. Eu tenho certeza que a força dela, agora, se iguala a qualquer um de nós aqui. Mas ela não se mostra forte. Não quer que a família goste dela por causa do seu poder. Ela pode matá-los de olhos fechados. Eu sei disso."**-- tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke estava de boca aberta. Neji continuou -- **"Por isso que ela não está agindo timidamente perto de vocês. Ela queria mais alguém para confiar. Hinata confiou em vocês dois. Por isso ela está agindo normalmente."**-- Neji fez uma pausa -- **"Nós dois evitamos contato com outras pessoas por que não queremos que descubram a quantidade de poder dela. Se souberem que ela fingiu ser alguém que não era por tanto tempo, pode-se imaginar o que acontece."**

**"Então a Hinata-chan não é tímida?"** -- Naruto ainda não podia acreditar no que Neji disse. Estava abismado por que ele não falaria se não fosse verdade. Todos sabiam que o Hyuuga não mentia.

**"Não, ela é tímida, mas não tanto quanto vocês pensam."**

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, tentando digerir as informações. Neji se levantou e foi até a janela.

**"Mas isso não explica o fato de você quase nos estrangular quando olhamos para ela."** -- Naruto comentou, já recuperado do choque. Neji voltou-se para eles com uma veia saltada na testa.

**"É por que vocês não a olham, vocês a despem e fazem sei-lá-o-que mais. Se fosse com a pessoa que vocês mais prezam do mundo, também fariam isso."**

**"Mas e o Gaara? Ele olhou apenas nos olhos dela."** -- Sasuke falou, com um meio sorriso no rosto ao ver a cara brava do Hyuuga, que agora tinha duas veias saltadas.

**"Sim, ele olhou nos olhos dela. Mas o que ele queria? Não sei se você sabe mas já são quase duas horas da manhã."**

**"É, faz sentido. Mas não se preocupe, ele com certeza não fará nada que ela não queira."** -- Naruto falou pensativo, sem se dar conta que isso só aumentou a irritação do mais velho, que já tinha uma terceira veia saltada.

**"Ele não vai fazer _nada_ com ela, ou eu me encarrego de garantir que ele não terá descendentes."**

**"Eu vou ajudar. Se aquele desgraçado encostar um dedo em Hinata-chan ele vai experimentar a fúria de um vingador."** -- Sasuke disse, mais para ele mesmo do que para os outros, que o olhavam sem entender. O Uchiha corou levemente e uma gota escorreu na cabeça dos outros dois.

**"Ahn, Sasuke?"** -- começou Naruto.

**"Uhm?"**

**"Você está gostando da Hinata-chan?"**

**"Heim? Não, não! E você Naruto? Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela aqui na sala."**

**"Eu? Que eu me lembre, foi você que a puxou de mim hoje à tarde!"**

**"O que? Eu a puxei por que você não desgrudava dela! Já não bastava ficar caído em cima dela? Ainda tinha que abraçar?"**

**"VOCÊS DOIS! PAREM! NÃO IMPORTA QUEM FICOU MAIS OU MENOS TEMPO ENCOSTADO NELA, ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER DE NOVO!"** -- Neji gritou e massageou as têmporas -- **"E o aviso para o Gaara serve para vocês também."**

Os dois emburraram. Não dava para Neji ser um primo menos ciumento? O Hyuuga voltou para a janela, mas arregalou os olhos quando não viu nenhum sinal de Gaara ou de Hinata lá fora. Naruto e Sasuke ao verem a cara de espanto dele, foram para lá também.

**"O que houve?"** -- perguntou o loiro.

**"Cadê eles?"**

**"O QUE?"** -- Sasuke parecia transtornado.

**"Eles não estão aqui!"** -- Neji apontava freneticamente para fora. Naruto bateu a mão na testa. Não sabia que o gênio podia ser tão burro, e pior: Sasuke também. Chegava a ser cômico ver o Hyuuga apontando para fora e o Uchiha vasculhando tudo com os olhos, quase caindo da janela.

O Uzumaki respirou fundo, contendo a vontade de bater nos dois, pôs as mãos sobre a mesa e falou calmamente:

**"Neji?"**

**"Hum?"**

**"Eles não estão aí fora?"**

**"Não! Quando eu achar o desgraçado, ele vai se arrepender de se meter com a minha prima e..."**

**"Você tem certeza que não está vendo eles?"**

**"Claro!"**

**"Você é um Hyuuga certo?"** -- Naruto parecia falar com uma criança de três anos. Neji confirmou com a cabeça -- **"Então por que você não usa o Byakugan?"**

Neji e Sasuke se entreolharam. Não era que a raposa tinha razão? O Hyuuga achou estranho que o loiro estava pensando, mas não era hora. Ativou o Byakugan e procurou por algum sinal da prima. Achou-a na frente da casa.

**"E então, onde eles estão?"** -- perguntou Sasuke.

**"Estão ali na porta."** -- respondeu, apontando para a porta fechada.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, pensando em como eram tapados. Quer dizer, Neji e Sasuke estavam se achando tapados e Naruto os estava achando tapados. Balançou a cabeça e voltou para o sofá.

* * *

Foi mal por deixar o Sasuke e o Neji tão bobos, mas eles são muito arrogantes (gota). Então? Vocês querem me matar? Por que eu vou dar motivos (e muitos )para isso! Hoje não vai dar tempo de eu responder reviews, to com um pouco de pressa, mas depois eu respondo tudo, ok?


	4. Capítulo IV

**Oi Minna-san!**

**Depois de séculos, aki está o cap. 4! Ele está um pouco mais curto e não está tão bom quanto eu esperava, mas eu não consigo deixá-lo melhor. BEm, já estou aceitando as ameaças de morte...**

**Ah, antes que eu me esqueça:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Antes que eu me esqueça 2:**

**Eu só queria falar que tem uma história muito boa de Cowboy Bebop, na seção de Cowboy Bebop (dã) chamada Um Futuro Sem Passado. Se vocês conhecem a série, leiam, que é mto boa mesmo!**

**Vamos a fic antes que eu me lembre de mais um 'antes que eu me esqueça 3':**

**

* * *

**

**MUDANÇA DE HÁBITO**

CAPÍTULO IV

_Lá fora:_

**"Então, Gaara-san, o que queria falar comigo?"**

**"Eu queria te entregar isso."** -- ele lhe estendeu um buquê, com cerca de meia dúzia de rosas vermelhas -- **"E te convidar para jantar comigo, amanhã à noite."** -- o ruivo falou, quase sem emoção na voz. A boca da menina se abriu para falar alguma coisa, mas a voz não saía. Ele esperou pacientemente um pouco de cor voltar à face da garota.

Hinata respirou profundamente, recobrando-se do susto. Não era todo dia que a reencarnação do demônio da areia te procurava à noite, na casa de um amigo que não via a seis meses para conversar em particular, te entrega um buquê e te convida para sair.

**"Obrigada, Gaara-san."** -- ela lhe deu um sorriso doce -- **"Adoraria, sim, ir jantar com você."** -- falou, um pouco mais confiante.

O ruivo acenou com a cabeça levemente, virou-se e para ir embora enquanto a morena entrava na casa da raposa, mas parou ao ouvir o som de queda. Voltou-se e deu de cara com os outros três garotos caídos no chão. Certamente estavam ouvindo a conversa dele com Hinata. Deu os ombros e olhou para a garota, que tinha as mãos na boca, meio chocada. Se não estivesse tão tarde, a levaria para longe daqueles palermas. Ela retribuiu o olhar dele e Gaara continuou seu caminho, não se importando com o resto.

Neji foi o primeiro a recuperar-se da queda, seguido de Sasuke e por último Naruto, que tinha ficado embaixo dos outros e serviu para amortecer o tombo. O Hyuuga olhou para as flores na mão da prima.

**"O que é isso?"** -- perguntou, apontando para o arranjo.

**"São flores sua anta!"** -- Naruto respondeu por ela.

**"Quem é anta!"**

**"Você!"**

**"Eu não tenho fama de ser burro!"**

**"Pois deveria, acho que os poderes da família não são esquecidos com tanta facilidade!"**

**"Ora raposa estúpida!"**

**"Vamos parar?"** -- Sasuke se intrometeu.

**"FICA NA SUA!"** -- os dois gritaram juntos.

**"COMO É QUE É?"**

**"FICA NA TUA, AE, NÃO TE METE!"**

**"REPITAM SE FOREM HOMENS!"**

**"Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan, Sasuke-kun, por favor parem, se não vamos acordar a rua inteira."** -- a menina disse, suavemente. Eles obedeceram e se entreolharam mortalmente.

**"O que é isso, Hinata-chan?"**

**"Flores!"** -- Sasuke respondeu pela prima do Hyuuga.

**"Acho que a pergunta não foi dirigida a você, Uchiha!"** -- Neji comentou, ácido.

**"São flores que eu ganhei do Gaara-san!"** -- ela respondeu a pergunta, pondo um fim na discussão.

**"Do Gaara?"** -- os três perguntaram juntos. Ela afirmou.

**"Não sabia que o Gaara costumava dar flores."** -- Naruto comentou, um pouco espantado.

**"Eu não sabia que ele conhecia a existência de flores!"** -- Sasuke falou, mais espantado ainda.

**"O que mais ele disse, Hinata-chan?"** -- Neji tornou a perguntar para a prima.

**"Ele me convidou para jantar."** -- ela respondeu, extremamente corada.

**"E você _não_ aceitou, né?"** -- Sasuke parecia realmente preocupado com a resposta. Os outros rapazes trocaram olhares e fitaram o vingador.

**"Aceitei. Não via por que não dizer sim."** -- ela respondeu, não entendendo a reação do moreno. Sasuke parecia derrotado.

Naruto bateu nas costas do amigo.

**"Não se preocupe, existem outras garotas!"** -- disse rindo e tentando se esquivar dos golpes do outro.

Neji e Hinata foram embora logo depois. Não dava para ficar a noite inteira falando abobrinhas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_No outro dia, à noite, na Mansão Hyuuga:_

Hinata descia as grandes escadas da mansão, com um vestido vermelho de alças, decotado na frente e nas costas, barra assimétrica, com algumas pontas quase no pé e algumas fendas quase no começo da coxa. O cabelo estava preso num coque que deixava algumas mechas caídas. Usava uma sandália de salto alto e bolsa pretas. Chegando na sala, encontrou Neji, Sasuke e Setsu num sofá e Naruto e Ayame (quase sentada no colo do loiro) em outro. Eles assistiam um jogo de futebol (N/A: homem é homem em qualquer lugar...)e nem repararam quando a garota chegou perto deles. Ayame tinha uma cara extremamente entediada.

Hinata pigarreou, chamando atenção. Os homens ficaram, literalmente, de boca aberta.

**"E então, o que acharam?"** -- ela perguntou.

**"Hinata-chan você está..."** -- Sasuke começou.

**"Tão..."** -- Naruto.

**"Linda."** -- Setsu.

Neji estava carrancudo. Virou o rosto. Hinata ficou um pouco triste pelo comportamento do primo que mais gostava.

**"O que achou, Neji-niisan?"** -- ela perguntou, com suavidade.

**"Acho que você se arrumou demais para ele."** -- suspiro -- **"Mas está muito bonita."**

**"Obrigada."** -- ela agradeceu, um pouco corada -- **"Eu já vou indo, estou um pouco atrasada."**

**"Até mais!"** -- Naruto falou.

Ela sorriu para o loiro e foi para fora. A noite estava quente para uma noite de outono. Um vento gelado soprou, fazendo-a estremecer. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

**"Calma, Hinata. Você está apenas nervosa."** -- ela repetiu para si mesma. Mas um mau pressentimento a invadiu. Apertou o passo. Não poderia lutar e ir a um encontro. Ela tinha marcado de se encontrar com Gaara no restaurante.

Um chakra desconhecido e forte foi sentido por ela. Hinata ficou em posição de luta e ativou o Byakugan. Viu vários dardos virem em sua direção. Desviou da maioria, mas dois a atingiram no ombro e na perna. Abriu a bolsa e pegou suas kunais. Mas elas estavam pesadas. Um homem alto se aproximou e ela tacou as facas, mas não passaram de um metro de distância. O veneno fazia efeito rápido. Ela caiu sobre os joelhos, não se agüentando mais em pé. Sentiu o corpo todo doer e fechou os olhos.

Antes do corpo da menina tocar o chão, o homem a pôs no colo e entrou na floresta.

* * *

Sim, o acpítulo ficou minusculo. Não vou falar que vou compensar por que os outros não estão tão grandes assim também. Daqui para frente a história vai ficar um pouco mais séria, não que perca o tom de humor. Vocês entenderam, né? Eu já disse que podem me mandar ameaças de morte? Pois podem, eu aceito...

Finalmente respondendo as reviews do capítulo II:

Mikage-sama: Hehe, já viu, né? Nossa, tava atrasada mesmo... A definição do casal vai demorar um pouquinho, mas eu acho que vocês vão gostar! Obrgada por comentar!

Goddess-chan: Obrigada pelos elogios! Vou tentar ao máximo não demorar! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Mikinha: Você está querendo me matar, né? Hehe... você odeia suspense e eu lotando a fic disso... Mas não se preocupe, logo,logo isso acaba... Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Agora o capítulo III:

Maioki: Oi! Tudo bom com vc? Pois é, deve ser mal de ficwritter... esquecer de postar... Mas aqui está! Espero que você tenha gostado! Hohoho, intrigante vai ficar agora! Bjs e obrigada!

Amanda e Luana: Hehe, esse ficou menor, né? Mas eu vou tentar colocar umas linhas a mais... E esse demorou menos... espero... Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Mikage-sama: Olha eu aki de novo, moça! Não, o Naruto não vai ficar sozinho, mas eu nã curto muito yaoi, então eu não vou pôr ele com o Sasuke (apesar de achar que eles formam um casal kawaii)... E eu também não levo jeito para escrever yaoi, até romance é dificil sair... aff... preciso de umas aulas! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Goddess-chan: De novo (sorriso)! Oi! Origada ! Espero que este agrade tb! E que não tenha demorado tanto... Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Mikinha: Oi menina! De novo! Então, como acho que você percebeu não vai ter tanto SxH assim, hehe, mas não garanto nada! (musiquinha de suspense)! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Gente, foi mal não responder as reviews no capítulo passado! E hj eu não to mto animada para nada, mas como eu amo muito vocês, eu resolvi postar! Desculpa pelo capítulo não estar tão bom, mas eu não posso ficar enrolando com ele, né? Hehe. Então é só isso minna-san! Eu vou tentar postar no meio da semana (lá para quarta, que por sinal é meu aniversário, dia 6 de julhor, ou na quinta), para recompensar o tempo perdido! E por favor, mandem reviews! A coisa mais gratificante para um autor é ler comentários! Adoro vocês! Bjs e até o próximo!


	5. Capítulo V

**Eu não vou nem tentar me desculpar pela grande demora... Várias coisas aconteceram... Eu tive que mudar o destino da fic... Me desculpem por ter demorado séculos para postar esse capítulo, mas é que quando meu pc foi formatdo, eu perdi todos os capítulos já escritos... E olha que eram muitos... Mas então é isso...**

**Eu mudei a formatação, então ao invés de sublinhado e negrito nas falas, está o nome do personagem na frente.**

**Naruto e cia não me pertencem.**

* * *

"**Finalmente acordou."**

Os olhos cor de ônix a fitaram intensamente. O corpo dolorido, a vista embaçada e o cérebro que a mandava correr não ajudavam-na a lembrar quem é que tinha aquela cor nos olhos. As lembranças vieram em de uma vez e ela sentou-se rápido. Ao concentrar o olhar no homem à sua frente, gelou.

Hinata: Itachi...

Tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a noite na casa de Naruto voltou à sua cabeça. Sem saber bem o por quê, pôs-se em guarda.

Hinata: O que quer de mim?

Perguntou, seca. Ele não respondeu, olhou-a de soslaio e deu mais um gole no que quer que estivesse bebendo. Esperou que ela caísse para se pronunciar, o que não demorou nem trinta segundos.

Hinata: Itai... – resmungou quando o chão veio ao seu encontro.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, tentando ao menos ficar sentada sem que o mundo girasse. Respirou fundo e tentando manter a calma, ela se sentou sobre os calcanhares, cuspindo terra e tirando os cabelos do rosto. Manteve o olhar abaixado até ter coragem suficiente para encarar o 'outro' Uchiha.

Itachi: Olá.

Ele a cumprimentou, para a surpresa da garota.

Hinata: Olá...

Itachi: Hyuuga, certo?

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Alguma coisa ali não se encaixava...Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente em que estavam, uma minúscula clareira no meio de uma floresta, iluminada por uma pequena fogueira. Hinata fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar uma resposta por estar ali. Ficou assim por muito tempo... Sem saber que dia era ou as horas, permitiu-se o doce sabor da irresponsabilidade. Deixou que a brisa fria da noite de outono passeasse por seu rosto. Com um aperto no coração lembrou-se de Naruto, Neji, Sasuke... Deviam estar preocupados... E Gaara também... O vestido todo amarrotado, os cabelos, já soltos do coque emolduravam o rosto e o corpo, descendo até os quadris, lembravam-na que não tinha ido ao jantar.

Itachi olhava para a garota à sua frente. Quando saíra de Konoha, não passava de mais uma criancinha chorona como tantas outras. Agora era uma das mulheres mais bonita que já tinha visto. Os traços leves mascaravam o chakra poderoso que agora ela inconscientemente escondia. Era tão linda que chegava a ser quase irresistível. Bebeu mais um pouco do sakê na garrafa. Não queria ficar bêbado... Com essa garota já arranjaria dor de cabeça demais, não precisaria de uma ressaca...

A Hyuuga abriu os olhos lentamente, assustando-se com Itachi a menos de cinco centímetros de seu rosto. A respiração quente dele se misturava com a sua, e seus olhos penetravam os dela profundamente, despindo-a de todos os seus segredos, desvendando todos os seus mistérios. Milhares de questões passavam por sua cabeça. Ele colocou uma mão no seu rosto, num carinho suave. Seus lábios quase se encontravam quando, num estalo, ela percebeu por que as coisas não se encaixavam.

Hinata: Por que esconde seu chakra?

Ele não respondeu, sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, olhando-a friamente.

Hinata: Responda! – disse, se levantando – Foi você que me seqüestrou?

Hinata deu voltas na fogueira enquanto pensava. Era óbvio que fora Itachi... Por que, então, esconderia seu chakra? Olhou para cima, numa vã tentativa de se guiar pelas estrelas, mas a mata fechada a impedia. A tontura voltou, mas a Hyuuga não se importou, olhou para todos os lados, desprezando a presença de Itachi. Simplesmente tomou uma direção e foi caminhando, mas antes de chegar à primeira árvore seu pulso foi puxado e ela caiu no colo do Uchiha.

Itachi: Não fui eu que te seqüestrei. – Ele sussurrou.

O rapaz ficou encantado como ela ficava bonitinha envergonhada. Sorriu por dentro. Mas não poderia tê-la como companhia por muito tempo.

Hinata: Então como vim parar aqui? – ela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Itachi: Eu te encontrei aqui. Pensei que estava morta, mas estava respirando.

Mentira deslavada, mas tudo bem...Uma mentirinha de nada não ia estragar nada que não existisse.

_Em Konoha, dois dias antes:_

Neji: Eu vou atrás dela!

Naruto: Mas não é nem meia noite ainda. – o garoto observou consultando o relógio.

Sasuke: Eu vou com você, Neji! Eles estão demorando muito!

Naruto: "gota"

Ayame: Mas nem deu tempo ainda... – ela murmurou, enlaçando o pescoço de Naruto.

Neji se virou furiosamente para a garota.

Neji: Tempo de que?

Ayame (com um sorrisinho): De eles irem para a casa dele, oras!

Se os olhos do Hyuuga tivessem cor, com certeza agora estariam vermelhos de cólera.

Neji: AGORA QUE EU VOU LÁ MESMO BUSCÁ-LA!

Sasuke: E TAMBÉM MATAR O GAARA! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É?

Naruto: Mas ninguém disse que os dois vão para a casa de ninguém! – o garoto replicou, empurrando Ayame com as duas mãos.

Setsu: Eu não vou deixar minha amada prima nas mãos de um demônio! Essa vila tem demônios de mais! – ele falou, olhando para um Naruto que tentava inutilmente empurrar uma Ayame com as duas mãos e um pé.

Naruto: Desgruda!

Todos: "gota"

De repente alguém bate na porta e Neji, sendo atropelado por Setsu e seguido por Sasuke vão correndo atendê-la.

Os três: HINATA!

Mas eles se embolam e caem na frente da porta, que se abre indicando o Gaara.

Gaara: A Hinata está aqui?

Sasuke: Boa noite para você também, Gaara!

O demônio da areia ignorou o comentário do Uchiha.

Naruto: Ela não estava com você? – perguntou, indo ajudar Neji, Sasuke e Setsu a se levantarem (ainda com Ayame grudada no pescoço).

Gaara: Ela não apareceu.

Sasuke: Como não? Nós a vimos sair.

Ayame: Ela não pode ter se perdido?

Neji: Impossível... Ela conhece Konoha como a palma da mão.

O Hyuuga ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, antes de sair feito um furacão pela porta. Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam. Aquilo não parecia nada bom...

oOoOo

_Na floresta, atualmente:_

Itachi: E você ainda gosta dele?

Hinata balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Ela e Itachi estavam sentados e apoiados um nas costas do outro.

Itachi: Que ruim... E ele não sabe que você gosta dele?

Hinata: Considerando que é o Naruto... Com certeza não... Ele só tem olhos para a Sakura... – ela bebeu outro gole do sakê e passou a garrafa para o rapaz – Não a culpo... Ela é muito bonita... Inteligente... Relativamente forte... Mas o Naruto é apaixonado por ela desde que eram pequenos...

Itachi: Uhm... Entendi... E você não vai fazer nada para conquistá-lo?

Hinata: Eu não tenho tempo... Estou sempre treinando... Fazia uns seis meses que eu não o via...

Itachi: Mas Konoha não é tão grande!

Hinata: Eu treino o dia inteiro... Volto para casa bem tarde e só consigo pensar em dormir... E também saio cedo...

Itachi bebeu mais um pouco e repassou a garrafa a ela. Ficaram novamente em silêncio... O desespero de Hinata já tinha passado por estar a dois dias fora de casa... Já tinha até feito amizade com o Uchiha!

Hinata: Que horas são?

Itachi: Três horas... Ainda há tempo...

Hinata: Aff... Sim... Muito tempo... – ela ficou brincando com a garrafa – Itachi?

Itachi: Huh?

Hinata: Você não é o que os outros dizem...

Ele sorriu de lado.

Itachi: Cuidado comigo, minha cara... Nada é o que parece...

Hinata: Mas você não é assim... Por que mentiu para mim?

Itachi: Eu? Quando?

Hinata: Quando eu perguntei como tinha vindo parar aqui... – ela bebeu mais – Você me disse que tinha me encontrado aqui... Por que mentiu?

Itachi: Tem coisas que é melhor você não saber...

Mais um silêncio se instalou entre eles. A garota esperava impacientemente o amanhecer, quando Itachi a levaria de volta.

Hinata: Itachi...?

Itachi: Huh?

Hinata: Você me perdoa?

Itachi: Perdoar? O que?

Hinata: Eu não sei... Sinto que preciso te pedir perdão...

Itachi: Ta bom... Eu te perdôo...

Hinata: Mesmo que eu te traia?

Itachi: Sim...

Outro silencio... Mas este era incômodo...

Itachi: Você me perdoa também?

Hinata: Por que?

Itachi: Não sei...

A garota sorriu...

Hinata: Claro que perdôo...

_Em Konoha:_

Tenten: Neji! Venha... Você precisa descansar!

Ele não respondeu. Não parara de procurar pela prima desde que ela sumira, há dois dias.

Neji: Vá embora, Tenten... Eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

A garota deu um soco na cabeça dele.

Neji: Itai! Por que fez isso?

Tenten: Por que você é um baka! Deixa de ser idiota! Nós vamos achá-la! E outra, você conhece muito bem a sua prima! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, mas vamos encontrá-la! E você acha que a Hinata ficaria feliz encontrando você há dois dias sem comer, dois dias sem dormir?

No fundo ela tinha razão. Neji deixou-se conduzir, cabisbaixo, até a mansão. Onde ela estaria? Tudo o que mais amava no mundo se resumia na figura de Hinata. Tudo o que aprendera com ela... Tudo o que lhe ensinara... Não sabia onde ela estava... E sempre estava com ela, acompanhando-a... Sentia-se inútil por não ter conseguido proteger a prima... Uma lágrima escorreu furtivamente pelo rosto pálido. Precisava de Hinata mais que tudo nessa vida...

_Na floresta:_

Hinata: Sim... Neji-niisan é muito ciumento...

Itachi: Ele gosta de você?

Hinata: Não... É só amor de irmão... Depois que ele quase me matou, passou a cuidar de mim...

Itachi: Nossa! Que primo legal!

Aquele comentário não caiu muito bem no contexto "Itachi". Ele se calou, esperando alguma censura dela.

Hinata: Não... O Neji-niisan me ama muito... Ele me machucou também... Mas ele mudou... E isso é o que importa para mim... – ela falou, olhando para o céu.

_Em Konoha:_

Sasuke e Naruto pararam ofegantes. Não tinha um só lugar que não haviam procurado...

Naruto: Será que a Ayame e o... O... O... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

Sasuke: Setsu?

Naruto: Isso! Será que eles conseguiram alguma coisa?

Sasuke: Duvido... O Setsu não pára de chorar e Ayame está dando pulos de alegria pela prima ter sumido...

Naruto sentou-se no chão, exausto.

Naruto: Não sabia que ela me faria tanta falta... Naquela época que não a víamos eu não ligava, por que sabia que ela estava com o Neji... Mas agora...

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

Sasuke: Isso é algo que todos sentimos...

Ino: Eles estão aqui! – Ino gritou para Sakura e Gaara que vinham mais atrás.

Naruto: Encontraram alguma coisa?

Ino: Nem...

Sakura: A Tenten nos mandou ir para a mansão... Para descansarmos... Ela disse que não quer que continuemos procurando até a próxima manhã.

Sasuke: Por que não?

Ino: Ela está preocupada conosco também... Nenhum de nós dormiu desde anteontem.

Sasuke teve que concordar que estava muito cansado. Ino estendeu as mãos para os dois.

Ino: Vamos?

Eles aceitaram e foram caminhando devagar, até chegarem na mansão. Tenten e Neji estavam para fora, encostados no muro. O Hyuuga dormia no ombro da amiga, que pediu silencio quando viu os cinco se aproximando.

Naruto: Por que vocês não entraram?

Tenten: Neji não quis... Ele disse que não suportaria ver a face de indiferença do tio...

Sakura: O pai de Hinata não liga pelo fato de ela estar desaparecida?

Tenten: Liga... Mas ele acha que ela foi fraca... E isso mancha o nome da família... Eu particularmente acho que ele está mais bravo do que preocupado...

Sasuke: Vocês querem ir para a casa do Naruto? Pelo menos lá é mais tranqüilo.

Todos olharam para o kitsune, que sem ter o que falar, aceitou.

_Na floresta:_

Os primeiros raios de Sol bateram no rosto de Hinata, que dormia no colo de Itachi. Ela acordou, esfregando os olhos e feliz pelo dia finalmente nascer. Virou-se para acordar o rapaz, que dormia tranqüilo. A garota ficou com dó e resolveu ir embora, deixando-o curtir o sono um pouco mais. Indo sempre para o Leste, onde achava que estaria Konoha, ela andou por várias horas, sem parar. Sentia-se bem por finalmente voltar para casa, mas sentia uma pontada de remorso por não se despedir de Itachi. Quando ela não conseguiu mais ver a luz do sol, por estar numa parte muito fechada da floresta, ela parou.

Hinata: Nhai... Eu acho que estou perdida!

Ela sentou-se no chão, querendo se espancar mentalmente por não ter esperado Itachi.

Hinata: Agora é que não saio daqui nunca!

Ela retirou a sandália de salto, e voltou a caminhar, com os pés doendo menos agora. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, encontrou um riacho. Ela correu até lá, lembrando-se que estava com sede, mas como não podia deixar de ser, uma matilha de lobos a cercou.

Hinata: Ah... Por que logo agora? – choramingou.

Procurou por alguma coisa que pudesse se proteger, não encontrando nada. Estava até se conformando com a possível morte, por que não conseguiria saltar até a árvore mais próxima, era muito alta. Fechou os olhos, quando sentiu uma explosão e a jogou longe.

Hinata: Oro?

A fuligem cobria seu corpo, mas não estava machucada. Sentou-se vendo surgir do meio das chamas uma silhueta.

Itachi: Você não devia ter feito isso.

Ele estendeu sua mão.

Hinata: Desculpa... Não queria te acordar.

Itachi: Vem... Não importa mais.

_Em Konoha:_

Todos dormiam profundamente na sala de Naruto. Nem se preocuparam em se acomodar direito. Apenas Gaara observava-os.

Para falar a verdade nem sabia como tinha ido parar ali. Apenas convidara Hinata para jantar e praticamente já fazia parte do grupo. Passou os olhos pela sala. Naruto dormia encostado no sofá, Ayame abraçada a ele, Sasuke encostado no ombro do amigo, Ino no seu colo, Sakura no ombro de Sasuke, Tenten do colo da Sakura e Neji no colo de Tenten, e Setsu no outro sofá. Não precisa falar que os primos de Neji vieram contra a vontade de todos. Ele encostou-se na janela, vendo o amanhecer. Terceiro dia. Saiu da casa sem fazer barulho. Procuraria mais um pouco. E voltaria com Hinata.

_Na floresta:_

Itachi carregou Hinata no ombro até um lugar seguro, sem se preocupar se ela estava bem o suficiente para andar ou não. Quando chegaram, ele a pos no chão. E a garota estava realmente brava...

Hinata: EU DISSE QUE CONSEGUIA ANDAR!

Itachi piscou os olhos, assustado, enquanto a garota gritava e gesticulava de um lado para o outro. Mas ela precisava voltar para casa.

Itachi: Me desculpe – ele sussurrou quando, rapidamente, foi atrás dela e a desmaiou.

* * *

Mais uma vez peço desculpas... Obrigada à todos que me mandaram reviews, e por favor comentem \o/

obrigada

bjs, Karol


End file.
